Question: Simplify the expression. $(4k+5)(5k+8)$
First distribute the ${4k+5}$ onto the ${5k}$ and ${8}$ $ = {5k}({4k+5}) + {8}({4k+5})$ Then distribute the ${5k}.$ $ = ({5k} \times {4k}) + ({5k} \times {5}) + {8}({4k+5})$ $ = 20k^{2} + 25k + {8}({4k+5})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 20k^{2} + 25k + ({8} \times {4k}) + ({8} \times {5})$ $ = 20k^{2} + 25k + 32k + 40$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20k^{2} + 57k + 40$